101 Snippets
by TheAwesomeSeal
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles and mini-arcs about the characters in The Mortal Instruments.
1. When they accept you

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments**

"He was really good, it was one of the longest I've ever-" "STOP." Alec covered his ears and glared at his sister. "I do NOT want to hear anything about your sex life." He shuddered as a disturbing onslaught of unwelcome mental images burst into his mind.

Izzy grinned. "Well, I thought that since you don't have one yourself I would do you a favour and give you something for your imagination," she pouted and continued, "You really should go find a cute little dude for yourself to hook up with."

Alec's eyes widened and he looked around the room to make sure they were alone. He hissed at his sister, "How many times do I have to tell you, do NOT mention that. You know what the Clave will do if this gets to them."

Izzy sobered up. "Yeah," she said sadly. Her eyes turned angry and she punched the table they were sitting on. "I don't get why this is such a big deal to them. I heard that homosexuality is already kind of accepted in the mundane world."

"I know," Alec began, "but you know how old-fashioned the Shadowhunters are. We'll have to wait two hundred more years before they become as accepting about this as the mundanes are now."

They both lapsed into silence, Izzy fiddling with her whip and Alec staring into nothing. "You know," Izzy said after a few minutes, "I do believe that mom and dad and the Shadowhunter world will accept you someday."

Alec looked at her as she continued. "And you'll find yourself one fine man, maybe someone I can rope into helping me get you into something other than those ratty old sweaters you wear, someone with a good fashion sense…"

Alec rolled his eyes. "No, Izzy, I'm not sure I can stand to be in a room with someone close to as fashion obsessed as you are. The Angel knows I only tolerate you because you're my sister." The humourous glint in his eyes told her he was just joking.

Izzy glared at him and went on. "He can't be as antisocial as you are…"

Alec decided to play along. "He has to be smart enough to hold a conversation with me, be mature…"

Izzy put her chin in her hand and thought. "What else?"

Alec said, "A brave Shadowhunter, sarcastic and sassy, maybe a blonde-"

"Alec, stop." Izzy sighed and cut him off. "I don't know why you torture yourself like this. Don't you get tired of seeing Jace with his new bimbos every few days? You should find someone else who'll treasure you like you're the only thing holding him to this life instead of pining over Jace every single day."

Alec glowered at his sister and replied. "I'm not pining over Jace. What made you think so?"

Izzy gave him a deadpan look and replied. "You just described him perfectly as your dream guy. I wonder where I got the idea that you have a stupid crush on Jace?"

"It's not stupid." Alec defended himself.

"Oh, please," Izzy threw her hands up, "you know how many long-term relationships he's had before. None. You know how many boyfriends he's had. None. You couldn't have found yourself a more hopeless infatuation than the one you've gotten yourself into."

"I care about you, Alec," Izzy continued. "I want to see you happy. Hell, I'm even fine with you going out with a downworlder, maybe a werewolf. I've seen a lot of buff werewolves. Wait, no. Vampires are better if you're looking for pretty boys. Plus, those fangs are really hot when you're in bed…"

Alec stared at her in horror. "You're had sex with a _vampire_?"

Isabelle looked up at him sheepishly. "Whoops, I forgot you didn't know. But we're talking about your love life here, not mine. Oh, oh, I changed my mind. Warlocks are definitely the best for you. You could play with magic. Ooh, very kinky. Yeah, that's my final decision."

Alec sighed and put his hand on his face. "Why are we still talking about this, Iz? Even if the shadow world accepts my sexual orientation before I die, mom and dad will never let me date a downworlder."

"_When _the shadow world accepts your sexuality," Izzy corrected him, "you will find your handsome warlock and live happily ever after with him."

Alec gave his sister a small smile. "Thanks, Iz."

Izzy grinned brightly back at him. "Anytime."

The door opened and they looked up as Jace strolled into the library. "Hey," he said, "let's go train. I'm bored."

"Sure." Alec and Izzy got off the table and followed him to the training room."

**Thanks for reading (: Please review! **


	2. Dear Father

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

Dear father,  
>Today I killed my first demon. But you weren't proud of me. You didn't even notice because HE had killed his first demon the day before. Am I not your favourite child anymore father? Has HE replaced me?<br>Love, Jonathan

Dear father,  
>Today I slayed a greater demon. But you did not pat me on the back or congratulate me. You just said that I had the wrong stance the whole time and that Jace had killed a demon greater than mine a lot faster than I had taken. Why aren't you proud of me, father? Don't you see how hard I'm trying?<br>Love, Jonathan

Dear father,  
>Today you were angry. You were muttering about how Jace was too gentle, how he couldn't even torture a bird. I was extremely happy. You've never been angry at Jace before. I tried to make you proud today, make you happy. But you just yelled at me to leave. Why, father? What do I have to do to make you love me?<br>Love, Jonathan

Dear father,  
>Today I asked you about my mother, the woman I never knew. Your face turned red and you told me never to mention her again before stalking out of the room. Is she the reason father? Is my mother the reason you can't love me?<br>Love, Jonathan

Father,  
>Today I met Clary, your daughter, my little sister. She is a beautiful young woman. I also met Jace for the very first time. What do you see in him, father? He was too soft, too kind to be a good soldier. What makes him so much better than I am?<br>Jonathan

Father,  
>Today I kissed Clary. I told you about it, how happy I was. But you just ignored me and went back to perfecting your plan to summon demons into Idris. This is your son's first kiss, father. Shouldn't you pay more attention?<br>Jonathan

Father,  
>I can feel Jace trying to track me. He thinks he's so subtle and that he can catch me by surprise. I am going to kill him, father. This time I am going to make you proud.<br>Jonathan

**Just a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone for two days. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. Soup

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments.**

**This chapter is about the first time Alec and Jace try Izzy's cooking. I think Izzy is around 13 here, so Alec is 15 and Jace is 14. Enjoy! (:**

Izzy turned, holding a pot in her mitten-covered hands. "Soup's ready!" She called.

Jace and Alec walked into the kitchen, sweating. They've just finished training. Alec smiled at his sister. "Thanks, Iz. We're starving."

Izzy grinned back at them and said, "Dig in. I'm going to my room."

Jace and Alec sat down at the dining table and quickly ladled the soup into two bowls. Jace was holding the spoon up, about to take in a mouthful when he asked, "Is it just me or does the soup smell weird?"

Alec cautiously sniffed the contents of his bowl and made a face. "Yeah, it smells sort of…rotten."

Alec and Jace shared a look, before they nodded at each other and took their bowls to the potted plant near the door of the kitchen.

Jace slowly poured his soup into the bowl. When he was about half done, he saw the plant begin to wilt and die. They jumped back, surprised. "Coincidence, maybe?" Alec asked.

Jace nodded and they walked towards another plant. Jace poured the rest of his soup into the soil in the pot. This plant, too, began to wilt.

The boys shared a look of horror. "By the Angel," Alec murmured, "we were going to _eat _that."

Jace nodded wordlessly. They looked around the kitchen, trying to find another place to get rid of the vile atrocity Isabelle had created.

Just then, Church entered the kitchen.

"Church!" Jace and Alec exclaimed simultaneously, relieved. They ran to the corner of the room where Church's bowl was kept.

Alec paused in the motion of pouring his soup into the bowl. "What if Church dies?" He questioned.

Jace just shrugged. "Good riddance. Nobody will know it was us who poisoned him. Besides, it was technically Izzy who would have killed him."

Alec stared at him for a moment before deciding that Jace's logic was good enough. He poured all his bowl's contents into Church's bowl.

Church moved over to his bowl and began licking up the soup. Jace and Alec watched him. When he didn't drop dead over the next few minutes, Jace and Alec lost interest in him and walked to the refrigerator, looking for something edible.

Max strolled into the kitchen. "Hi Alec, hi Jace, I'm hungry." His eyes zeroed in on the pot on the dining table. "Hey, is that soup?" He walked over to the table.

"MAX, NO!"

**Thanks for reading. Please review! (:**

**TheAwesomeSeal**


	4. Undercover

**A/N : In this, shadowhunters don't exist but downworlders do. Izzy's just a mundane who works as an assassin. Weird, I know, but it seemed like a good idea when I was writing this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

Izzy smirked as she swiped her hand over her whip, making the blood on it splatter to the ground. 'Another great job done by Isabelle,' she thought smugly, 'wait till Magnus hears about this one.'

She walked past the lobby of _Hotel Dumont, _towards the headquarters of her assassination business which was in the basement of the hotel. It was a small and shady hotel with close to no customers, as there had been a rumour going around that it was infested by vampires.

'Bah,' Izzy thought, 'Probably just one of the rumours Magnus started to get rid of the customers here. Vampire lairs don't look like this.' She stalked past the reception table and bumped into a pole. Wait, it wasn't a pole. She looked up at the lanky boy, surprised at his height. There was hardly anyone taller than her.

The boy was wearing a blue office boy uniform, with his curly dark hair tucked under a cap. 'He's kinda cute,' Isabelle thought. 'Not my type, though.'

The boy blushed. "Sorry," he said, "didn't see you there."

Izzy was a little bit offended. Everyone saw her. She could make a room full of people turn towards her when she walked in. And this stranger in a completely empty lobby was saying that he didn't notice her?

"Well," she nodded curtly, "watch where you're going next time."

He grinned at her. "Will do, madam. So what's a lovely lady like you doing in this vampire infested hotel?"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Let them come. I'm not afraid of them." She saw shock pass through the boy's face. "Yes," she bit out, "just because I'm a woman doesn't mean that I'm some damsel in distress waiting for her knight to sweep in and save her from this lair of vampires."

She glanced at the watch she was wearing. "Gotta go." She said shortly before stalking away.

Simon took out the walkie-talkie from his belt. "Magnus, you owe me big time." He said into the mouthpiece.

The speaker crackled and Magnus Bane's voice went through. "Isn't Isabelle a lovely girl?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure she hates me."

Magnus chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, that's just how she is with everyone."

"Does she know about…us?"

"Oh, don't worry," Magnus replied snarkily, "I didn't tell anyone about our secret relationship, dear. You know how much you mean to me and if you don't want anyone to know, I'm fine with that."

"You know what I meant, stupid. Does she know you're a warlock?" Simon asked.

"Oh, of course she does. But I didn't tell her anything about you. Izzy is a very proud woman, she would never agree to having a secret bodyguard." Magnus said.

"Wow," Simon said, "she must be really brave to be a mundane who does your errands for you with no magical protection and superpowers and all those shenanigans."

"Of course," Magnus answered, "I only hire the best."

"I thought you hired her because your fiancé forced you to."

"Well," Magnus amended, "that too. But I never would have agreed if she wasn't good enough for this. I'm not that hooked to Alec, you know."

Simon grinned. "Oh, you so are."

He could practically hear Magnus rolling his eyes. "So you'll watch over her, right? Can't leave her unprotected. She knows about me, but I haven't informed her on how many enemies I have who will target her to get me."

"What if she sees me again and again and thinks I'm a stalker?"

"_Simon,_ you're a vampire. Figure something out. Hide in the shadows and use your supersharp eyesight."

Simon glared at the walkie-talkie in his hand. "You don't pay me enough."

"I pay you plenty," Magnus said, "Gotta go, Izzy's coming now."

Simon heard a crackle and the line went off. He looked at it for a moment before hooking it back to his belt and went to change out of the stupid uniform-costume. Stupid Magnus and his stupid flair for disguises.

**Hello readers! I hope you liked this story. I wish I was one of those authors who could make people crack up with their author's notes, but alas I was not gifted with the ability so I am ending it here. Oh, and to anyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed my story, you guys have no idea how much I love you. Seriously. I'd write a song for you people if I could. But anyways, please review!**

**Ciao, TheAwesomeSeal**


	5. Before the proposal

**Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns The Mortal Instruments.**

Jocelyn Fairchild has never liked Jace Herondale. He reminded her too much of Valentine and she didn't think that he deserved her daughter.

Until today.

He came running in and almost crashed into her. "Mrs. Morgenstern," he said breathlessly, his face red. "I-"

"I go by Mrs. Graymark now, Jace. Don't you remember?"

"Right, of course." Jace scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Um, Mrs. Graymark. By the Angel, I-I don't know how to say this."

Jocelyn raised her eyebrow. Jace Herondale was always charming, always had something to say. He was never nervous. He especially never stuttered. Just like Valentine.

"I want to ask Clary to marry me." Jace finally blurted out, after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Jocelyn was shocked. "Is she pregnant?" She asked.

Jace paled. "What? No, of course not."

"Then why do you want to marry her?"

Jace took a deep breath. "I love your daughter with all my life. She's one of the strongest strings holding me to this life and I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and have kids with her and grow old with her. I love her and she loves me."

Jocelyn looked at the man before her. So like Valentine, yet so unlike him. The teenage girl inside of her was squealing about how romantic this was. She tried to keep a straight face.

"Why not ask Luke? Isn't that usually how it goes? That you ask the father for permission?" She asked.

"I wanted your permission before I ask Luke. I know how much Clary means to you and how much you mean to her."

"What if I say no?" Jocelyn challenged. "What would you do?"

Jace looked as if he had expected this. "Then I won't propose. Clary would be unhappy if you're unhappy. All I want is for her to be happy."

Jocelyn pondered over this. "You would sacrifice your relationship with Clary for her to be happy?"

Jace smirked. "I was her brother for a while. It was torture, but I survived."

"I know how unhappy you were, Jace. Anyone could see that all you wanted to do was to jump her bones."

Jace blushed. Mothers didn't usually talk like this. "We were both unhappy that time. But if she were to find someone else to be happy with, I'd be fine with it."

Jocelyn asked, "You would watch her love someone else, marry someone else?"

Jace nodded. "Anything to make her happy."

Jocelyn felt tears well up in her eyes. How she wished Valentine had done that when they were in love. "Yes, you can propose to Clary."

Jace's golden eyes lit up. "Thank you, Mrs. Graymark."

Jocelyn didn't pull him in for a hug, but she gave him a small genuine smile. "I guess you're not that similar to Valentine after all. Welcome to the family."

Jace grinned.

"Oh, Jace?"

"Yes?"

"Besides Luke, you have to ask Simon for permission too."

Oh, boy.

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Switch

**To anyone who is still reading this, hello! (: I was just thinking about how funny it would be if Magnus and Alec managed to switch bodies for a day. This idea has probably been used tons of times before, but I had a lot of fun writing it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments belongs to Cassie Clare**

"MAGNUS, I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

Magnus ran for his life and hid behind his new giant velvet couch. _Thank you Magnus, for 'buying' this couch the other day, _he thought to himself. He had a few minutes of rest there before a furious Alec-who was now sporting his body in all its glittery gloriousness- caught sight of him. He got up and ran again, grateful that his boyfriend's body which he was currently occupying had been trained to run for miles without getting too tired.

After half an hour of relentless hide-and-go-seek, Magnus finally gave up and resigned himself to his doom.

Alec caught up with him, red-faced and panting. Sweat, mixed with the glitter in his hair, was dripping down his face and onto the carpet, creating small sparkling puddles.

"I thought you said you were going to make a spell to help redecorate your apartment. _How _did you manage to screw up this badly?" Alec-in Magnus's body- asked.

Magnus shrugged. "I saw a flying dildo outside my window while I was brewing this,darling, how do you not get distracted by that?"

Alec looked at him incredulously. "You saw a flying dildo outside your window?" He asked.

Magnus nodded, grinning. Alec rolled his eyes and said, "So can you reverse this?"

Magnus shook his head. "Since you're now in my body and you don't know how to use my magic, I don't wanna risk it. We'll just wait, this will wear off after about a day."

Alec's eyes bulged out of his head. Magnus smiled, amused, at the shocked and bewildered facial expression he had never seen on his own face before.

"But Magnuuuus," Alec whined, "I have to meet Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon at Taki's today."

Magnus said, "Then take me with you. No one will notice." Alec stared at him skeptically. "Yes, because our personalities are so similar people often mistake us for each other."

Magnus grinned. "Exactly."

Alec groaned and put his hand over his face. "Fine, but you have to cut that flamboyant act for today and try to act like me. I don't want Jace or anyone to know about this."

Magnus smiled mischievously. "Anything for you, darling."

Alec had a bad feeling about this.

**Fun fact: The flying dildos thing was actually based on a true story. My friend told me about a Russian Conference that was interrupted by dildos attached to flying drones that were hovering around the room and I decided to include that in this chapter. **

**Anyways, thank you all so much for reading. I love you all (: Please review!**

**TheAwesomeSeal**


	7. Author's Note

**Hello everyone :) A huge thank you to anyone who followed, faved or reviewed my story. **

**So I've been suffering from a very long period of author's block and have absolutely no idea what the hell to write about and so I am opening prompts. If anyone has an idea for a drabble that they want written here, please please please inform me. I'll take any ideas about any character, pairing, genre, universe, etc.**

**(I am horrible at ANs. Every time I look at this I literally cringe out of the sheer awkwardness.) **

**Thanks,  
>TheAwesomeSeal<strong>


End file.
